Ghost Game Bloody Mary
by Mikurira
Summary: Jangan pernah mencoba permainan ini. Based on real-life game.


Kisah ini diadaptasi dari game-nyata dan _based-on real-life game _yang saya baca di internet. Belum pernah mencoba sih, tapi...OAO

Naruto bukan punyaku. Cerita dariku dan tentu saja _rules _dan cara bermain aku mencari di internet.

Warning! _Horror, Mystery _and _Blood__  
_

* * *

**GHOST GAME SERIES**

**Bloody Mary **

**Anime/Manga : Naruto**

* * *

.

.

Hari itu mendung tidak seperti biasanya. Suara-suara petir pun begitu menggelegar setelah menampakkan cahayanya beberapa detik sebelumnya. Para gadis yang tengah mengerjakan tugas di sekolah sore itu jadi tidak nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini, wajah mereka mulai resah ketika sadar bahwa tetesan air baru saja membasahi taman diluar.

"Yah, hujan…" gumam Sakura melihat kearah luar ruang perpustakaan itu, "mau pulang jam berapa kita?" tanyanya memperhatikan satu persatu teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang kalau begini," keluh Ino tangannya masih menopang dagunya, "aku tidak bawa payung tahu," lanjutnya lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Aku menunggu dijemput kak Neji juga.." ucap Hinata menutup bukunya.

"Yah, _shoganai_. Kalau begini kita tidak ada yang pulang sekarang," ujar Sakura lalu melirik kearah Tenten yang masih terdiam dengan laptop miliknya, "Gimana Ten? Udah jadi?" tanya Sakura mendekat kearah perempuan disampingnya.

Tenten kemudian kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendekat kearahnya, "Eh, err… udah sih, ini tinggal di print kok," ujar Tenten kemudian buru-buru menutup website yang dibukanya dan segera me-_maximize_-kan layar _word_ miliknya.

"Heee, kamu buka apa?" tanya Sakura kemudian mengambil alih mouse Tenten dan membuka website yang dilihatnya kalau saja Tenten tidak segera mendorong Sakura agak menjauh, "Tenten…." Sakura melihat kearah Tenten dengan tatapan agak kesal.

"Kenapa-kenapa?" tanya Ino melihat kedua orang di depannya seperti sibuk sesuatu.

"Hehe," Tenten kemudian menyodorkan laptopnya pada gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya, "maaf tadi aku _browsing_ hal-hal nggak jelas, tapi yang penting tugasnya sudah selesai kok aku edit!" ujar Tenten pada Ino dan Hinata yang berada di depannya.

Kedua gadis itu hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan heran dan kembali mengerjakan tugas catatan mereka kalau saja Sakura tidak segera menjerit kecil karena membaca situs yang dibaca Tenten tadi. Ketiga mata itu lalu memandang kearah Sakura sambil memasang wajah bingung, "lihat ini!" kata Sakura kemudian memutarkan laptop Tenten agar bisa dilihat oleh Ino dan Hinata sore itu, "_Bloody Mary Legend_" ucap Sakura pada keduanya.

Keempat mata itupun menatap kearah layar yang diberikan Sakura pada mereka, "Heee…. Ada ya?" tanya Ino membaca singkat tulisan disana.

"Tapi seram, Sakura…" ujar Hinata menatap kearah Sakura yang ada di depannya, "Tenten, kau dari tadi membaca ini?" tanya Hinata pada Tenten yang kini sudah berada di belakang mereka, ikut membaca tulisan di laptop miliknya juga.

"Hm? Tidak, aku tadi membaca cerita-ceritanya saja, bukan game-nya.. aku malah tidak tahu kalau ada link ke game-game ini," ujar Tenten kemudian kembali membacanya, "mengucapkan kata 'Bloody Mary' di kaca toilet sebanyak tiga kali? Hah, tidak mungkin," ucap Tenten kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya, "lagi pula itu game untuk anak-anak, jadi tidak mungkin nyata 'kan...?"

Ino kemudian membalikan laptop itu pada Sakura, "ya, lagipula kita di Jepang. Mana ada yang begituan, yang ada malah cerita _Hanako si gadis toilet_.." ucap Ino menutup bukunya, "yuk ah, pulang, mumpung hujannya sudah sedikit reda," kata Ino memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Uhh… tapi aku pernah dengar ceritanya sih dari Hanabi…" kata Hinata menatap ketiga temannya yang sudah bersiap pulang itu, "teman Hanabi katanya pernah melakukannya, dan… kemudian ia kalap karena melihat sesuatu saat bermain itu…" lanjut Hinata lagi pada gadis-gadis yang kini menatapnya dalam diam itu.

"_Well_, kau percaya pada cerita anak-anak itu? Ayolah Hinata, kau sudah kuliah.." Ino menepuk pundak Hinata sambil kemudian berdiri dan menggendong tas miliknya.

Tenten kemudian menatap kearah Sakura yang juga terdiam menatapnya, "bagaimana kalau kita-…"

"Tidak," potong Ino cepat, "aku tidak bilang kita harus mencobanya 'kan?" Ino menatap kearah Tenten.

"Haha, kau takut ya?" tanya Sakura kemudian berdiri menatap kearah Ino yang sudah bersiap pulang, "aku tahu sejak dulu kau memang penakut," kata Sakura mendekat kearah Ino dan menyenggol bahunya.

"Aku tidak takut kok! Tapi percuma saja buang waktu-…"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita coba saja!" kata Tenten kemudian menyeret Ino keluar dari perpustakaan. Sementara Hinata ikut bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya dan mengikuti ketiga temannya yang tengah menuju ke toilet perempuan sore itu.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukan pukul enam sore. Hujan pun jadi makin deras tak lama setelah mereka keluar dari perpustakaan. Kini keempat gadis itu telah berada di depan toilet perempuan dan bersiap masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tunggu!" Tenten membuka website itu dari _iphone_ miliknya, "ada _rules-_nya kawan-kawan," ucap Tenten mulai menggeser jarinya membaca tulisan-tulisan disana.

_According to the legend, you have to stand in a bathroom, with one candle lit and say the name "Bloody Mary" into the mirror three times in a row. It is only the bravest of children who would attempt to do this, because the story says this will summon her ghost._

"Kita harus pake lilin.." kata Tenten menatap mereka semua, "gimana nih?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Sakura kemudian mencoba membongkar tasnya, kalau-kalau sisa lilin yang tadi dipakai praktikum olehnya masih ada. Bersyukur ternyata tadi ia meminta lilin lebih dari Chouji, karena itulah ternyata ia masih memilikinya, "ada!" kata Sakura kemudian membakar lilin itu.

"Gimana? Masuk?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Serius nih?" tanya Ino mengambil _iphone _milik Tenten dan membaca tulisan disana, "eh… tapi ini cuma game bohongan kan? Nggak serius kan?"

"Saaa…_who knows?_" Tenten mengangkat kedua bahunya,

"_If you see her ghost face in the mirror, it could have one of the following terrible consequences: 1. Your eyes being ripped out and your face horribly scarred.._" Ino membaca lanjutan bacaan dari _iphone_ Tenten, "_2. Being found dead with claw marks all over your face and body. 3 disappearing mysteriously from the bathroom and ending up trapped in the mirror with the ghost for eternity ._" Ino menatap ketiga temannya.

"Aku tidak yakin itu benar…" Ucap Sakura, "maksudku, semua game hantu juga suka begitu kan?" ucapnya lagi meyakinkan teman-temannya, "justru karena ada hal begitulah makanya game itu jadi takut dimainkan dan berujung tidak ada pembuktian lain yang menguatkannya, jadi yasudah, ayo kita buktikan," ucap Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu.

Tidak bisa menolak dengan keadaan Sakura dan ucapannya barusan, akhirnya para gadis itupun masuk ke toilet wanita _Konoha University_ sore itu.

Hujan masih terus turun membasahi bumi. Langit juga bergemuruh tiada henti. Suasana di toilet itu hening tidak bersuara kecuali sesosok Temari yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Loh? Kenapa lampunya dimatikan?" tanya Temari menyadari ada keempat gadis yang tengah terdiam di dalam toilet itu.

"Tidak papa, hehe" ucap Tenten kemudian membiarkan Temari keluar dari toilet itu. Lampu telah dimatikan dan suasana benar-benar hening disana. Hanya ada suara tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari kran air menuju ke saluran wastafel, "siapa yang mengatakan?" tanya Tenten.

"Semua?" tanya Sakura kini telah menghadapkan wajahnya ke kaca. Keempat gadis itu saling mengeratkan tangan mereka.

"Heh! Siapa takut! Mati saja _Bloody Mary_!" ucap Tenten semangat.

"Jangan mengancamnya…!" kata Sakura, "Sssh! Ayo kita mulai,"

Keempat gadis itu saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian kedelapan bola mata itu terarah pada cermin di depan mereka sambil kemudian menatap kearah lorong-lorong pintu kamar mandi di belakang mereka.

"_Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat? Tidak terjadi apapun!" kata Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari kedua teman di sebelahnya, "sudah kukatakan kalau _Bloody Mary _itu hanya bohongan!"

Ketiga orang temannya itu hanya terdiam menatap Sakura, meskipun ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di dalam hati mereka, tapi setidaknya pengalaman dan suasana menegangkan ini memang menjadi suatu hal baru bagi mereka.

"Tuh kan sudah kukatakan… tidak akan terjadi-…"

BRAK! Pintu toilet tiba-tiba saja tertutup rapat ketika Tenten bergerak hendak keluar dari tempat itu. Mengunci keempat gadis itu dalam lorong-lorong gelap toilet perempuan sore itu. Para gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam menatap satu sama lain.

"Lampu!" Ino mendekat kearah lampu dan mencoba menghidupkannya. Namun tidak terjadi apapun.

Fyuuh… angin pun berhembus kencang mematikan lilin yang Sakura bawa saat itu, membuat suasana kian panic dan menggelap. Keempat gadis itu hanya saling berpegangan tangan dan tak bisa berkata apapun kecuali terkaget dan ketakutan.

GLEGAR!

Suara petir yang disertai serpihan cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela di toilet itu telah membantu pengelihatan keempat gadis itu. Sesosok wanita berwajah merah dengan rambut teruntai panjang berada di ujung toilet-toilet itu, makin mendekatkan dirinya pada keempat gadis itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

GLEGAR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Temari, Shikamaru," sapa Neji mendekat kearah kedua orang yang tengah mengobrol itu, "kau lihat Hinata? Aku telefon sejak tadi belum juga diangkat," ucap Neji pada kedua orang itu.

"Ah, Hinata, aku tadi melihatnya di kamar mandi bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya," kata Temari memberitahu.

"Padahal dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di sini," Neji menyilangkan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi dua orang tersebut.

Shikamaru kemudian menatap kearah Temari di depannya, "lebih baik kau cek saja, siapa tahu Hinata pingsan di toilet, bukannya kau sudah sejak setengah jam lalu dari sana? Tidak mungkin dia selama itu di toilet kan.."

"Yah, kalau kau yang suruh…" Temari kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian menepuk pundak Neji yang masih berdiri diam disana, "akan kupanggilkan," ucap Temari kemudian berjalan kearah toilet perempuan.

Suasana masih hujan. Meski tidak sederas tadi, tapi rintikan hujan itu berhasil membuat baju Temari sedikit basah. Kampus sore itu semakin sepi. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu telah menunjukan waktu setengah tujuh malam yang tidak seharusnya anak kampus masih berkeliaran di sana kecuali karena tugas dan praktikum.

Temari akhirnya sampai di depan pintu toilet perempuan. Ok. Pintunya tertutup.

"Hinata….?" Temari masuk ke toilet itu dan seketika itu juga matanya membelalak kaget melihat kearah tas, lilin, dan barang-barang keempat gadis yang tergeletak begitu saja di tengah toilet. Yang membuatnya kaget bukanlah barang-barang yang ditemukannya, tapi banyaknya darah yang telah berceceran dimana-mana di toilet tersebut.

"SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARUUU!"

.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya, telah diberitakan hilangnya 4 orang mahasiswi dari _Konoha University _sore itu. Diduga telah terjadi kasus penculikan yang terjadi hari itu, membuat heboh satu kota pada minggu kedepannya. Yah, mungkin bagi mereka itu hanyalah kasus penculikan biasa saja. Tapi siapa sangka kalau itu adalah penculikan oleh "sesuatu" yang seharusnya tidak kau panggil dan bermain dengannya.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Silahkan Review, dan Favorite nya :D

Oh iya satu lagi, karena ini genre-nya horror dan based-on-true real-life game, jadi saya juga gak tau akhirnya gimana. Soalnya setau yang saya baca dari website tersebut, memang belum ada yang membuktikan, jadi saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana nasib orang-orang yang melakukannya. Hehe.

More information about Bloody Mary : www-scaryforkids-com [slash] bloody-mary-legend


End file.
